


They'll Be Okay

by Latch_is_what_I_want_to_be_called



Series: Thominho Week 2016 [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: A little bit of angst, Brenda is there for a minute, Canon Material, Comfort, Day 1, Fluff, M/M, No names though, Not too much, Post-The Death Cure, Thominho Week 2016, Worries, lots of love, mentions of other people - Freeform, no one else - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latch_is_what_I_want_to_be_called/pseuds/Latch_is_what_I_want_to_be_called
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Thominho Week Day 1 everybody! </p>
<p>Set right after the Death Cure with an added ending mixed with Thominho.</p>
<p>Things can get hard, but Thomas and Minho will always have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY THOMINHO WEEK!!! Finally got this done. I was so busy today; I was worried I wouldn't get it in today. Anyway, this is set right after the Death Cure ends. Like, RIGHT after. I hope you enjoy!

    Thomas and Brenda break apart.  Brenda seems happy, but unfortunately, Thomas feels nothing for that kiss, or any of their previous ones.  He doesn’t know why; he was sure he and Brenda had something, but now, there’s nothing.  He feels bad, but he can’t force himself to love someone.  It’s just not how it works.

“I’m going to go check on Jorge and the others,” Brenda tells him as she stands up.  “I’ll see you later.”  She walks away.

Thomas sighs, now alone.  It’s pretty dark out now, and he’s exhausted, so he gets up and walks away to find somewhere to sleep.  He sees a forest that, in a way, reminds him of the Deadheads, just without the creepiness the Deadheads held.  He walks inside the forest and finds a nice little space for himself.  He sits down, closes his eyes, and just  _ breathes _ .  It’s calming, and he’s just about to lie down when he hears someone walking through the forest coming in his direction.  He tenses and his eyes snap open, but he soon relaxes when he sees who it is.

Minho.

    Minho makes his way over to Thomas, then sits down beside him so that their sides are pressed together.  “So what are you doing all the way out here, shank?” Minho asks.

Thomas cracks a small smile at the Glader slang.  “Well, I was going to sleep, but it seems like that’s not going to be happening anytime soon, is it?”

Minho holds up his hands.  “Hey, don’t mind me.  I’m not doing anything to prevent you from getting your beauty sleep.”

Thomas scoffs.  No matter what, Minho always has a comeback for everything.  But at the moment, Thomas can’t think of anything to say back, so he stays silent.

They both remain silent for a few minutes.  It’s not bad.  It’s actually kind of nice.  Thomas feels safe with Minho.  He’s always felt safe with Minho ever since they escaped the Maze.  Minho’s always been by his side; he’s always standing by him, never against him.  He knows Minho will never betray him, and he hopes Minho knows that Thomas won’t betray him.  

Thomas is snapped out of his thoughts when Minho breaks the silence.  “So,” he drawls, “you and Brenda, huh? Give me some details.”

Thomas snickers.  “I don’t know, man.  I don’t think there’s anything between us.  I mean, yeah, I like her as a friend.  But I can’t see myself actually being with her.”

“So do you have anyone else in mind?” Minho asks, eyeing him.

Thomas shakes his head.  “I don’t know,” he says quietly.

He looks at Minho.  Minho stares right back at him, right in the eye.  Minho’s look is intense, like he’s searching for something, and Thomas can’t look away.  Then Minho whispers, “Shuck it,” and suddenly, Minho’s lips are on his.

Thomas’s eyes widen, but then close as he kisses back.  He realizes this is what he should’ve felt with Brenda -- safe, content, amazed, and loved.  Minho makes him feel all these things.  And Thomas also realizes how stupid he’s been for not seeing that Minho likes him.  

They break apart, both slightly out of breath.  They stare at each other, neither one knowing what to say.  But then Thomas swallows, and asks, “How long?”

    Minho frowns, confused.  “What?”

Thomas asks, “How long have you felt this way? About me?”

Minho sighs, thinks, then answers, “I think I realized it in the Scorch, after you saved my ass during the lightning storm.”

Thomas frowns.  “Well, I couldn’t just leave you to die.  I’d never forgive myself.”

“You could’ve.”  When Thomas looks as if he’s about to protest, Minho continues, “You could’ve.  And while you may not have been able to forgive yourself or whatever, you could’ve just moved on to save yourself.  But you stopped to help me.  You saved me.  You put out the fire and dragged me until we reached cover.  You didn’t have to.  Thank you; I don’t think I ever said that.  The moment we reached cover and were safe was the moment I figured out my feelings for you.”

Thomas is shocked.  It was that long ago? Thomas only just realized his feelings today! He shakes his head, thinking there was just too much going to on to realize until now, when there was nothing threatening to kill them.  “So what do we do now?”

Minho takes his hand.  “We go on.  Together.  We create a safe civilization with no W.I.C.K.E.D.”

    “But what about food, water, shelter, and all of those things.  And Minho, now we have  _ kids _ .  Not like us teenagers.  We have real  _ children _ . __ And what am I going to tell Brenda? I’ve never had to  _ do  _ any of these things, Minho? I don’t know how!”

Minho gently but firmly grasps his face in his hands.  “Hey, look at me, okay?” Thomas complies.  “We are going to figure this out.  Okay? We’ll figure all of it out.  We have help now.  We don’t just have kids, we have  _ real adults _ .  Now  _ that  _ is something we’ve never had before.  Real adults who want to help us, not kill us.  And the most important thing is you will always have me.  Okay? I promise to never leave you.  And I promise we will figure all of these things out.  We just have to take it day by day, all right? Day by day.”

Thomas just sits there, breathing deeply and looking deep into Minho’s eyes, trying to calm himself down, and with Minho’s help, it seems to be working.  Minho’s words finally fully register in his brain, and he nods.  He takes another deep breath and repeats, “Day by day.”

Minho nods.  “That’s right.  Day by day.  We’ll figure this out, okay?”

Thomas nods.  Minho sighs, pressing his forehead against Thomas’s and closing his eyes.  After a few minutes, Minho whispers, “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“What?” Thomas asks, also in a whisper.

Minho opens his eyes.  “Happiness, the feeling of being safe.  And you.”

Thomas cracks a smile.  “Well, now you have all those things.  You deserve them.”

Minho smiles back.  “You deserve them, too, Thomas.  You deserve happiness.  You deserve the feeling of the being safe.  You deserve to have me.”

    Thomas pulls him in for another kiss, one Minho happily returns, though he soon breaks it to say, “And about the whole Brenda thing, I’m sure she’ll understand.  You just have to talk to her.  Not talking to her is the worst thing you can do.”

    Thomas nods.  “I know.  I’ll do it tomorrow.  Just kiss me right now, shank.”

Minho grins and complies.

Soon, but not too soon, they both break apart again, agreeing that they need to sleep, knowing they’ll need the energy and rest for tomorrow.

They lie down, Thomas’s head on Minho’s chest and Minho’s arms wrapped protectively around Thomas.  Thomas wraps his arms around Minho’s torso and sighs contentedly, feeling more safe than ever before.

Minho plants a little kiss on Thomas’s head.  “Good night, Thomas.”

Thomas gives a little kiss on Minho’s neck.  “Good night, Minho.”

It isn’t long before they both fall asleep, knowing they’re safe and with each other.  There’s a long road ahead of them, but they know they can do it as long as they have each other.  And they will always have each other.  They’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you want, and tell me if I should fix anything or not. This was done really fast so if it needs any editing, please tell me! Thanks! I'll see you guys for Day 2! :D


End file.
